Minecraft Strikers Adventure
by Striker Hutassa
Summary: My first fanfic. A band of humans are sent to the heart of all minecraft where the ender dragon is trying to break prison seal known as the end. Is a great evil assisting her? And why does everyone have their memories of earth erased? Find out :Dx50
1. chapter 1: visions

Hello fanfiction people I have joined the fanfiction site and this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me k (rate well for more chapters) :D enjoy

*Future Striker appears*

Me:WOW where did you come from?!

F. ME: I came to deliver a message to the people reading this, sorry for the bad chapters around chapter * is where I got good at writing longer chapters, better grammer that stuff so please keep reading OK?

*Future striker dispersers and regular striker pulls the lever that starts the chapter bewildered by what he just saw*

I awoke and gazed upon my surroundings nothing but white light all around me. (Great just another Monday huh) i don't remember my past not even until this day but that doesn't matter to me anymore anyway. "Striker". a voice called to me i turned to see a flash of light as a bald man with a snow-white robe and eyes like emeralds "Striker" He called to me "I am notch" He had a blocky body with his hands folded into each other like he was in a straight jacket "I am the god of this realm, sorry for the loss of your memory I deeply apologize" He said in a sage-like voice "You are in Minecraft for a great evil is awakening the Ender dragon who is trying to break free of the prison known as the End which I have trapped her in for many years." He said "But now she has almost broken the seal, I fear a great evil is assisting her." He said as he looked off into the distance then shaking the feeling off "That is why you are here" "But why me?" I asked him "You have been chosen but I am not knowledgeable why." He said. "This shall help you on our quest to slay the Ender dragon" he said after handing me a small book with golden outline and titled in big bold crimson letters **THE MINECRAFT WIKI**"It shall tell you everything you need to know about Minecraftia" "Thank you" I said "Goodbye striker and good luck" He said as he faded away.

So tell me what u think in a review or don't but a review helps me a lot the storyline of this is so epic I have it all in my head I have about 8 chapters written so far, I imagine notch as a villager weird huh? I might post every day so booyah :D


	2. Chapter 2: welcome to minecraftia

Hello here is another chapter to start y'all off I am only doing 2 chapters until someone reviews I want to know what y'all think.

When I came to I saw a pink blur and as my eyes came into focus I saw that it was a pig I looked around, I was in a jungle on top of a jungle tree. I got up and climbed down a vine. The pig followed me by jumping from branch to branch keeping up with me barely. "Oink". he said looking at me. "Go away"! I yelled at it angry at him. "Oink? Oink". He said sadly and walked away looking to the ground. I'm such a softy I thought. "Fine come on". I said and he tackled me in a pig hug it hurt but not badly or anything. "Get off me"! I yelled at him in a playful way then the piggie snugled up beside me. (Not like that for u dirty minded peoplez striker is male seriously) what should your name be my piggah I said and pondered about the name for a while. As I was thinking the pig grabbed a stick with his mouth and drew in the forest dirt in all capitals ARNOLD I looked at it bewilderd i remembered everything that i learned in school and pigs arent that smart "ok then you will be arnold you little smarty". I said as ipatted his head. I felt a vibration in my satchel (like indianna jones not like a man-purse) So I looked inside and the book was gowing green so i picked it up and read or it actually read to me? **Beginners guide** in green letters the book read itself? That's cool! so I "read" chapter 1 how to gather resources punch trees in the exact same spot until it breaks do the same with tree leaves, dirt, sand, everything that lives, and a few other things as well. I suggest using the wood to make wooden planks but hey im a book now just get this stuff read and memorized so the author of this story dosen't have to explain all of this noob stuff. who the author was and why he was writing a story I didn't know. but I read anyway.

booyah so who likes it gimme review gimmie please there politeness mom my mom is likeing fanfics now :) so gimmie gimmie and there will be an oc contest which will go on for a long time so you can really think about it I think it will be added at around chapter 20 or so bye. :D


	3. Chapter 3: oc announcement

this is a chapter where i will just talk and be awesome like that sorry ill do another one later but hey i need to say some of this anyway i am hosting the oc span="" contest and here is the rubric everyone's will be incorporated and no they will not be killed off(except for horribly bad ones or that don't make any sense) villains are ok. Any way here is the rubric.  
name:duh  
personality:  
background:what they have gone through  
personality:  
aether weapon: what they wanna use if they were in the aether (may not be a type of sword daggers are ok the Valkyrie lance pig slayer which i will rename because it will be mean to arnold or the pheonix bow dont ask why i cant do spoilers yet)

reveiw answers:

guest-Cool story, striker :D  
I've got one suggestion- you need to use more punctuation, and capitalize  
stuff. It just makes it easier to read.  
Otherwise it's good!

me-yes i know i should work on that stuff but i am trying im a noob at fanfics sorry

anyway peace out peopelz


	4. Chapter 4: parma town pop: me and a pig

okay so here we are chapter 4 and i do think im doing a good job so any way here ya go people :D

So after i read the book's beginners guide it was high noon so i punched the rest of the tree and got 5 wood then made it into 20 wood planks. I made a quick crafting table and layed out 2 sticks and 3 wood planks and out popped a pick! I looked around and found a mountainside with some stone in it. I mined it and made a sword, a pick(tossing the old one out), and an axe. the sun was setting "oh crap". I said aloud "Oink" Arnold said as he ran over the mountain i was on "Arnold"! I said running after him. And when i got to the other side I found a village! The place looked abandoned so me and arnold ran into a blacksmiths shop and hid there. I placed 2 wood planks in front of the entrance to block the mobs out. Then i looked around the shop. there was a chest score! as i looked in i found 2 emeralds, 5 iron ingots, 5 obsidian, and an iron pick. Sweet! I made another crafty box (I left my other one) and made an iron helmet for Arnold so he wouldn't die so easily. Then we waited and waited and waited until the moon went down. I destroyed the 2 wood planks to go loot the dead monsters Arnold followed me and we went looting I got 5 bones, 2 bows, 20 zombie flesh, and about 20 arrows. Then I spied another blacksmiths shop. Cool! So I went inside, Arnold following me through the steel door? there was a bed, 4 furnaces, a crafting table, and a large chest. It looked as someone lived here before. I opened the chest to find 94 gold, 5 emeralds, 20 iron bars, and some bread. I got the items and got up to find someone pointing an iron sword at my throat!

cliff hanger woot woot! there u are guest a now good punctual thingy ma bob.  
see y'all next time!


	5. Chapter 5:lonewolf123451

Hey I am now posting this new chapter, and sorry they are so short I don't have too big of an attention span. :/ . Oh and thanks to 5etharama, Dgreen, and a Guest for reviewing! Thanks a whole bunch. I have a contest in this one you all might like it and I hope I don't have to do another chapter like chapter 3 ever again. Except on chapter 10. (*hint hint*). So anyway I have no ocs. awwwwwwwww. I am posting a new fanfiction (well technically its real since its really happening). My world is messing up and I think Herobrine is behind it all and I also have no proof. :( .He is making strange-colored mobs, killing me because of nothing, and acting like a jerk! I need your help. Please tell me what to do!(I am not deleting my world BTW i have had the same world since i started playing minecraft 5 months ago). I will NETHER I repeat NETHER stop writing it the storyline is so epic its all I can think about doing Is this story. and this username is REAL it is my best friend Brandon's username (he let me use his account when i didn't have one :D hes really nice but not so much in this chapter well any way here is the story.

Arnold:"Oink!" (Translation:Enjoy this and please review)!

I turned around to see another person! He was around my age with dirty blonde hair, and glasses. He was slightly skinny with a full suit of iron armor. "hey tell me why you were looking through my stuff!" he yelled at me "I will sick my wolf on you." he said as a wolf came from behind his back and growled looking like he would bite my face off in two seconds. "I thought this village was abandoned." I said trying to explain. as Arnold and his wolf tried to intimidate each other then Arnold running behind my legs. "Hold him down." he told his wolf. As he said that he jumped on me knocking me down flat on my back and pinned me down. Arnold ran out the steel door using the stone pressure plate squeling and oinking like he was cussing the guy out. And his iron helmet felll off of him while he was running. "Get his pack." The guy said as the wolf got my satchel and threw it using his nose to toward the guy. "just in case." he said as he took all my weapons and my too,ls leaving me with my stone wood and dirt. He threw back my satchel and put my stuff in his back pack. "you'll get these back when you earn my trust." he said "get off of him" and the wolf got off my chest and i got up he still looked like he could bite my face off at any given moment. "I'm lonewolf123451." he said "And as for the butter you took you can have it, it tastes horrible by the way." "You mean the gold" I asked him confused by this "ITS BUTTER NOT GOLD." He yelled at me irritated "OK OK fine it can be butter." i said as i turned around to make a full suit of "butter" armor and put it on. "So wheres my pig" i asked him looking around for arnold. I don't know, do you have anything that the pig has worn? he asked me "my wolf is a great tracker." i got the helmet from the ground and handed it to him and he put it to his wolves nose. and we were on our way i looked up into the sky and i saw it was noon. if we didn't find Arnold soon he would be toast.(Or pork chops more likely.)

If you haven't guessed already the wolf needs a name give him one he is male

review answers:

5etharama:Very nice. The latest chapter was an improvement on the grammar. However, after speech marks (these little dudes: "") you start a new line. Also, after a full stop or period or whatever you have a capital letter, same for the start of names, so striker becomes Striker, arnold becomes Arnold, and so on.  
Anyway, nice job. I'll stick around.  
5etharama, AWAY

Me: thank you but what do you mean by the new line part?

dgreen:it is good so far. can't wait for the next chapter.

M:thank you dgreen cant wait for the next chapter for mincraftia survival

So there you are a new chapter and whoever reviews gets a chocolate chip cookie (:.) so please review.


	6. Chapter 6: jungle temple

Hey Ive got a new chapter for y'all I am writing this while listening to revenge the minecraft parody its my favorite. the oc contest is still going on and i still have NONE so if anyone wants to submit one just do PLEASE. This chapter is gonna be from Arnold's point of view. (This all happens while Striker is pinned down BTW.)

I ran and ran away from the other human he had trapped my only friend in the world. I ran all the way to the jungle. Then I stopped running and walked to the cave where my family lives. They were gone! No doubt moved since me. (!piggie flashback!) I was the runt of the litter so I was voted an outcast shunned by my family. i walked on for i could not go back then I spotted a human high up in a tree branch. I climbed the branches and then said "Wake up!" and the human awoke usually humans have big long noses and bald heads but this human was different he had brown short and shaggy hair with big brown bushy eyebrows and big brown eyes. Not like any villager Ive ever seen. So I tried to befriend it not like I had anything to lose if he was hostile. he climbed down the vines and I followed him. I watched him read and do other things when it started to get dark so I ran to the village my family used to live in before the human that tackled my friend moved in and we were safe. (!exiting piggie flashback!) So I moved on trying to forget my family until I found a temple! The walls were covered in mossy stone with vines covering it. I was curious so I went inside the walls inside were covered with stone and I walked down a narrow hallway only 3 blocks wide and heard a redstone click. Then sticky pistons removed a chunk of the hallway 3x3 and I fell into a hole made of obsidian! It had a single torch in the center. (The hole was about 5x5.) So I walked towards it. I sat in the purple block and saw a flash of diamond as a diamond sword came down and almost got me! I ran around the hole as the monster tried to kill me! When it tired out I tackled it and took the sword from his hand then I grabbed his backpack and put all the contents in it into my pack that Striker made for me on the right side of my body. A told the monster to get up. But it wasn't a monster it was a human! The human had freckles, very dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. He looked like he had been here for days! I looked at the ceiling and the hole was closed up! I was trapped! I hope Striker will find me soon!

I hoped you all liked it and please review!

Review answers:

5etharama:"This is a piece of speech said by a person"  
"Another person is saying this. Note the new line.  
There. :D  
As for Mr Wolficus... Mr Wolficus. :3

Me: I love that name and thank you for that i had no idea what you ment but i will keep the contest open for a short while longer. and here is your cookie (:.')

infinity guardien:Awesome story :D sorry that Herobrine is messing with ya, you should consider your self lucky and try to find him XD

Me: I do NOT want to find him I will be posting the story later this day and believe me if you were me you would NOT want to find him believe me the myths are not even close to the nether im going through I mean seriously the glitches are really creepy i mean give me nightmares scary! also I love that name its kinda funny i was going to make a weapon called the infinity sword and now you come so that's pretty cool! and here is your digital cookie (:.')

Anyway the first chapter of a journal of herobrine occurrences (if you think of a better name please tell me) will be posted today so until then bye.


	7. Chapter 7: The trap

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! leap is horrible why why! OK now remorse over here is a new chapter to celebrate one leap day finished. Oh, and my mom is starting to use these against me. This morning I wouldn't get up for school and she said. "If you don't get up you cant post anything on the computer!" See what I mean? and this is from Striker's pov. Anyway here is striker with the intro I would do it but my mom wants me... (Goes off to play Minecraft.)  
Striker: hey now here is the chapter everyone and sorry for the confusion I'm the Striker from the story he will be known as the author OK well here ya go!

So we were off trying to find the lost piggie. hacking and slashing through the vines and trees i really wanted my stuff back.  
"hey can I have my stuff now? I asked him  
"NO!' he yelled looking at me angrily.  
We followed the wolf through the jungle, past a cave, and into a TEMPLE.  
"Why would Arnold come over here?" I asked curiously  
"I don't know but still it looks like a hallway"  
"Well lets go!" I told him and then we went through the hallway  
"Hey Striker don't they put booby traps in these-" he said as Lonewolf and his wolf fell in to a hole!  
"You OK?!" I yelled.  
"Yeah I landed on another guy?!"  
"Wait there's another person up there?" The guy said  
"Yeah"  
"Hey you up there!" He yelled "Break the pressure plate and replace it with a lever!"  
"OK!" So I broke the pressure plate and put in a lever and was just about to hit the switch and let them out when an arrow zoomed right past my head just barely missing me by an inch! I spun around to find (to my dismay) 5 skeletons, 10 zombies, 4 spiders and an Enderman already angry! "Guys can i have my stuff now?!"  
"here!" Lonewolf said and threw me my sword but the hole closed up before i could grab it and I was standing there without a weapon and without hope...

Whew that was some cliffhanger.

Review answers:

EastCoastGamer13:A boss status pig for a bro; all further arguments are invalid! :D Great story bro

Me:thanks and also I love your story My best friend is a creeper its really cool!

so anyway WHY DON'T I HAVE ANY OCS! I WANT SOME!

so anyway see y'all next time! where there will be a new charictor (but not who you think muhahahahahah!)


	8. Chapter 8:uh-oh

I've been waiting and waiting and waiting for this awesome chapter! I will still hold open the oc contest (Because I still have NONE!) And also the wolf challenge is still open but only to chapter 12 though so gimme OCS I MEAN IT GIMME! Anyone that submits one gets another digital cookie! (:.') So please well anyway this chapter is one of my favorites. So hope you all like it!

I ran. I ran as fast as I could I ran all the way down the hallway dodging arrows the entire time. I climbed down a spiral staircase I ran and I ran I was a coward, but what could I have done? I ran to a small room with a lever in the middle on two blocks of glowstone I ran into the room and flipped a the switch the entrance behined me closed as the room started vibrating and the room was moving downward like a giant redstone elevator. I went downward and then suddenly stopped and another entrance appeared this one going into a small room with a small chest and a sign the sign read Use in good health -from the author  
I opened the small and chest and inside was a Diamond sword! I held it in my hands and on the blade was an inscription it said -The Infinity Sword- Whoever the author was I was thanking him so much. the sword had a blue and jurple glow it was enchanted with sharpness VI and unbreaking VII. So I ran back to the room and flipped the switch and was elevated. I ran up the stairs to find the 2 enderman holding Lonewolf and the other guy obviously knocked out. And they teleported away! I looked down the hole to see Arnold trying to get back up I jumped down, grabbed him and made a dirt pillar to get back up. Then I flipped the switch and destroyed it and set Arnold down to run back to the village. I ran out of the temple and into the plains to find the 2 enderman, a spider jockey wearing golden armor, the 5 skeletons and 12 zombies in front of a nether portal I unsheathed my sword and ran to them slicing down zombies and skeletons dodging aroows and sliced off the one carrying Lone wolf and then the other guy and when i picked off the rest there was only the spider jockey left the sun was coming up so I just waited for him to burn being in a plain he had no where to hide but he calmly just got off the spider and unsheathed a HUGE diamond sword! it was two feet longer than mine and was enchanted pith sharpness X, unbreaking XI, and fire aspect III His armor was enchanted with Fire resistance XIV, Protection XI, and unbreaking XII. "foolish boy." he said staring at me menacingly with his sword pointing straight at me. "you don't know do you come strike me down." he said and stabbed his sword in the ground and spread his arms out wide ready for the attack. I lunged at him and he just stood there with my sword in his chest laughing as I pulled out my sword. His bones were re-assembling themselves! "hahahahaahahahaah" he laughed as I stood dumbstruck "this is the end for you boy."

That was a cool chapter right?! and a cliff hanger yay so were yall surprised by the new charictor?!

Review answers:

I've got none:(


	9. Chapter 9:Skull

OK so now here is what you have all been waiting for the mysterious new charictor! FINALLY I GOTS AN OC! From EastCoastGamer and he submitted a charictor (my favorite charictor) from one of his other stories. YAY! and here is your cookie that me and pastrinator 64 came up with (':.) there now prepare for the new chapter of awesomeness!

Striker:Just make sure I don't die.

Me: I can't make any promises. *evil smile*

I stood there thinking it was the end for me. I was going to die. "Hahhahahaha!" The monster laughed seeing me dumbstruck. "you don't know a thing about this place do you boy?!" he said smirking "this is not your ordinary world this is where all of notch's thoughts and creations get designed I was one of them I am skull the skeletal king!" I recovered from the shock and pulled out my bow (I had taken my stuff back from lonewolf's pack.) I launched a volly of like 5 arrows and they all hit their marks. one in his left shoulder one in his face one in his right leg and one on the right of his chest. He pulled out the arrows like they were thumbtacks! "Hahahahahaha" he said and trusted at me trying to catch me when I was thinking of a plan I dodged the blow and hit him in the back with my stone pick impaling him. "Ahhh he said trying to reach it but couldnt he was slowing down then i had an idea i ra toward him and stuck an arrow rigt in his hand another in the back of his had and two in the back of his legs since we were blocky in minecraftia he could not reach the arrows only the one in his hand. "aaah". he said and ran back into the nether portal. "This is not the end boy we will meet again!" he yelled at me as he started to vanish and the portal went with him. I went over to check on the guys and they were still out cold so i dragged them back to the village.

Did yall like it? i will not be updating tomorrow probably because me and some other fanfictionalists will be getting on a server so anyway bye!


	10. Chapter 10:Dienex

HAPPY EASTER! Hey sorry for not updating I was at my grandma's and im not allowed on her computer so once again I am so sorry but i think you all will like this one! {:_:} (alien face)  
Dienex:I come in this one don't I?  
Striker:Yeah I think so.  
Lonewolf:Shut up its starting!

I dragged them back into the destroyed library of the villager and layed them down on the floor. Arnold walked in followed by Wolficus "Oink?" Arnold said  
"They will probably be out for a while" I said walking away and sitting on a bookshelf and staring at lonewolf as his wolf snuggled up next to him. I decided to go over into my house to make some renovations so I crafted a bed. I realized I had no where to put it. I grabbed some cobble and wood and stuff from my chest and broke a doorway. Then I crafted a door and put it in the slot I made and built a 3x3 area and put my bed in there I got a bucket and filled it with lava and made a 2x2 hole next to my house and put the lava in a corner then went back and did it again in the opposite corner so I had an endless lava supply. Then I got some water from the well and made the lava that was in my house into obsidian which would probably come in handy later. Then I went to check on the other guys and lonewolf was awake!  
"Hey." I said looking at him as he noticed my presence  
"Hey. what happened back there?" he said rubbing his bruised head as I told him about skull and the heart of minecraft.  
"Great just what we need a freak that has it in for us."  
"Yeah. hey do you know this guy who was in the temple?"  
"Yeah his name is Dienex I know him because we spawned in this village together then he had to leave to help the other villages and I stayed."  
"Oh cool." I said as Lonewolf smiled looking at his friend.  
"So anyway uh lets go back to our houses and well meet up later there's something I wanna make and I'll see you later, bye." Lonewolf said and walked back to his house it was not even close to night time so I decided to go make some more renovations to my house. I made a sign that read Striker and put it on the side of my doorway. Then I had a great idea that I would make my roof one big skylight. I ran to the beach near the plains and got a stack of 57 sand. I put it in the 2 furnaces that I put in my crafting room/storage room that I made and cooked it up. While it was burning I went to the library to see it completely made out of stone bricks! it had windows an iron door with stone pressure plates a few windows and bookshelves put in a arch-like form and an enchantment table in the center! This must be Dienex's work and I went inside amazed at his work there were 4 furnaces and a crafting table in the corner and a large chest by them and a bed by the enchantment table I was amazed then I saw Dienex In the corner working on an anvil. "Hey." I said staring at him I was probably looking at the best crafter/builder in this world.  
"Hey." he said back

OK there u guys are and I'm gonna end this chapter here and this is a charictor from my friend Landon so its not an oc.

reveiw answers:

Eeveelover39:Great story! submitting an oc right now  
name: Lisa  
gender: girl  
personality: calm, caring, and careful (XD all starting with C)  
background: when she was 8 her village was blown up by creepers. She was the only survivor. she used to be talkative but now she listens and is much more careful she was nearly killed by zombies that night but a wolf saved her. she befriended that wolf and named it sunny  
aether weapon: phoenix bow, or her wolf, sunny

About sunny  
personalty: will run up to you and knock you down. she doesn't mean to but she gets very excited when she sees another human. although twice has hyper when she sees another wolf.

Me: I love it ill probably use that one it Is really good I think sunny and wolficus might be rivals though. but still its an awesome oc but youll have to pick a diffrent aether weapeon I already have plans for that one. and what does or her wolf sunny mean? *confused face*

So there u guys go!


	11. Chapter 11:Bob

Hey guys whats up (!rhetorical question alert!) anyway here u guys go a new chapter! :D

"So I guess I should thank you for helping me back there I was trapped in that hole for 3 days I had a bunch of porkchops that I got from some pigs in a cave in the jungle so I was alright but I was bored to death." Dienex said continuing to work on his diamond sword using the anvil.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you about that how did you get trapped down there?" I asked him and he turned around with his fixed blade in his hand and he sat down in a chair and decided to start from the beginning...

"I was spawned right here in this very spot." he said pointing to the ground by one of the bookshelves. "I met Lonewolf in his blacksmiths shop we were only 10 at the time so we had to rely on each other to survive here and one day when I was 12 some villagers from another village needed my help and Lonewolf stayed so I was brought to the other village and defended it from the monsters and 3 days ago I decided to come back and I found that temple and decided to have a look and I triggered the trap and that's about it I guess."

"Wow." I said and he looked at his blade looking like he was a bit zoned out. "Hey do you wanna go check on Lonewolf?" I asked him hoping I could make him happy.

"Sure why not?" He said slapping his legs and getting up sheathing his blade "Lets go." And we went to Lonewolfs house. When I entered I couldn't believe what I saw it was an iron golem! Its really hard to make one of those you need 36 iron and a pumpkin which are really rare "so this is what you wanted to work on so badly." I asked

"Yep I was just about to name him." Lonewolf said looking very pleased with his work

"How about Bob?" I asked him

"Really?" He said looking like I was dumb. "Yes a giant robot-like machine that pummels your enemies with giant steel arms will be named Bob." He said sarcastically

"Good so you agree, then Its settled his name is Bob." Dienex said getting into the conversation with a smirk.

"No I didn't mean tha-"

"Nope you agreed sorry buddy cant change your mind now." I said as I stared at Bob he stared back with his small beady black eyes. He looked like a huge metal villager with his squidward nose. "Well Lets go to bed guys Its getting late what do y'all wanna do tomorrow?" Lonewolf asked

"We could go to that temple and check It out I guess that would be fun." I suggested

"Okay lets do that." Dienex said

"Why not?" Lonewolf said shrugging

"Then its settled we leave in the morning when we are all ready." Dienex said as we all said our good nights and went to bed.

There u guys go a new chapter and yes I am going to add new chapters daily (that's the reason they are so short) well bye and dont forget to reveiw and If anyone could tell me how to go type these using a dsi I would be able to post 2 chapters a day! so please do that. also I fixed chapter 10 thank u eastcoastgamer for telling me too!


	12. Chapter 12:Temple raid

Hey guys im posting 2 today woot woot

I was ready. In short terms I had enchanted my armor every part of it had unbreaking VII and protection V and so did Arnold's helmet I had a lot of bread like 54 and my diamond sword sheathed so I hiked off to the temple. When I got there Lonewolf and Dienex were waiting for me with wolficus and Bob. Bob bringing his poker face as usual.

"Hey guys." I said waving.

"Hey Striker and now that were all here lets go into the temple." Dienex said taking the lead we broke some of the doorway off so bob could get in and we entered the hallway flipping the switch that had the hole by it and going down the stairs by the elevator room and into a giant room with lava at the floor with vines on the side of the wall. Lonewolf took the lead on this one he was a very good climber and we all got to the other side quickly Bob having to carry Arnold and wolficus teleporting. Amazingly the vines were strong enough to support Bob! We came into another hallway and came into a giant room with a lake at the bottom and a HUGE lavafall flowing below the entrance in the middle of the room was a small chest in between two 1 block high pillars with glowstone on top of them there was a narrow 1 block wide bridge to the center the other places were just lava rushing down the lavafall so one wrong step and you would be burned to a crisp.

"Ummmmm Striker you take this one k?" Dienex said wow great adventurous spirits.

"Fine." I said and started along the path sneaking around and halfway across a lava spark flew up and singed my butt "Owwww" I said cringing and besides that made it to the center safely. I opened the chest and found 3 diamonds, 5 obsidian, 2 emeralds, a map and a golden carrot it looked like it was enchanted!

"whats in it Strriker?" they asked yelling at me.

" ill be right there and ill show you." I said and sneaked back when i got there Arnold looked at me longing for the carrot in my hand he hadnt had one of those for a few days so I gave it to him. "ewww that tasted like zombie butt!" ARNOLD said!

Cliffhanger baby! and btw lonewolf123451 is now creating a prequel of what he and dienex did when they spawned! check it out if u wanna!


	13. Chapter 13:WTF!

Hey guys I am back of course here u go and BTW the prequel is going to be awesome I'm working with lonewolf123451 to do it yay! (wtf means what the fudge not the other one).

"Dafudge!?" I said looking at Arnold with amazement he opened his mouth and ENGLISH WORDS came out?! I was just staring at him for about a full minute and he stared back at me looking concerned of why I looked scared he turned around to see nothing but a stone wall so he knew that I was freaked out by HIM! "Umm Striker you okay?" He asked then he got that he was TALKING! "I can talk yay yay yay!" he yelped with joy at his new ability. "I can talk!" he yelled once more Dienex and Lonewolf's jaws dropped to the floor seeing Arnold yelling and talking in ENGLISH!

"We're NEVER gonna get used to that." Lonewolf said pointing to the really happy Arnold still prancing around the 10 wide 3 long entryway of the lava filled room.

"Come on lets go." Dienex said

"Fine come on Arnold." I said leading the way out past the lava room with the vines in it and the elevator room, up the stair, through the hallway and out the door.

"Hey Striker what did you find in that chest?" Dienex said

"3 diamonds, 2 emeralds, 5 obsidian, a map and that golden carrot I gave to Arnold." I said

"And I am really happy you did!" Arnold said just like lonewolf said we'll NEVER get used to that.

"Wait 5 obsidian diddnt you say that?" Lonewolf asked as I held out the purple-black blocks. "Awesome!" He said and took them from my hand and ran off Through the jungle and into the village.

"what was that all about?" I asked Dienex. he shrugged

"Well I guess we should probably go after him." Dienex said as he took the lead back to the village. Then I noticed the sun going down we were probably a good chunk away from our houses so we couldn't make it in time even if we sprinted so We decided to climb the nearest jungle tree and make an emergency shelter up there. (A small dirt cabin about 6x6 with a 2 high roof.) As we climbed I heard a small hiss. I turned around to see about 5 spiders following us in hot pursuit.

"Run!" I said and started climbing faster and faster.

"Were climbing not running well you guys are Bob go faster!" Arnold yelled down being carried by Bob in one of his gigantic arms I would have to make him a little pouch on his back later so he didn't have to do that but now I just wanted to climb.

"Hurry!" Dienex said even though he was at the top of the pack and I was at the bottom. As we surfaced the top of the tree the spiders started to catch up to us I knew if we all stayed to fight the shelter would not be built and there were like 15 spiders down there now. (Why does Minecraftia hate me!?) I wondered.

"Dienex start building the fort me and Bob will be able to handle this!" I said throwing him 2 stacks of dirt plenty enough for the shack. And he went to work as the rest of us stayed to fight. Then the spiders came into vision I took out my bow and pelted a few with some arrows killing 3 of them before I ran out. I switched to my sword wishing that I had enchanted it with bane of the anthropoids for this battle. Then the worst thing possible came into view. It was Skull on his spider he had a scar on his left eye from our last battle and I dont think was here to try on his new eyepatch either. then I saw something something really bad. It was an creeper not like one of those four legged no arms ones it was like someone had on an creeper skin! It had on iron armor and a flint and steel in one had and an iron sword in the other.

"Guys I finished the shack come on!" Dienex yelled shooting arrows at the spiders killing about 5 of them he was a much better shot then me but not as good as Lonewolf. We ran to the shack and Dienex blocked the entrance with some dirt blocks.

"Well this sucks." He said looking at me as the now roar-like hisses of the spiders went like music, horrible murdering music. I could hear Skull and the creeper-man whispering to each other the creeper-man was talking in a low voice with a hiss and skull was talking in his usual raspy bone-chilling voice.

"There hasss to be a way to get them out of there we aren't able to break blocksss but we can blow them up." The creeper-man said

"Aah yes Creparah we could, if we wanted to kill them!" Skull yelled at Creparah (Cree-Par-ah)

"Fine then what do you think we sssshould do then ssssmarty!" Creparah yelled back.

"Give me that!" Skull yelled as he snatched something form Creparah.

"Here's what we do." He said as I heard flint and steel clicking and leaves burning.

"Lets go." Creparah said And I heard the leaves russel beneath their feet and the spiders follow. Then the leaves started to burn beneath us and we fell through the trees and toward the ground my sword slid out of my sheath and we crashed in to the dirt. as I stood up I saw Skull holding his sword to my throat!

Cliffhanger! why did Lonewolf run off? Is he a traitor did he sell them out or did he have nothing to do with Skull and Creparahs appearance find out next time :D

Answers:  
EastCoastGamer: Golems have red eyes not black eyes. (I did not copy and paste this but this is what he said im typing this at school

Me:I was hoping someone would ask that heres a reason why he has black eyes when notch decided to create iron golems he made 2 one with red and one with black the black-eyed ones were going to be special and the red one was regular the black eyed ones could absorb things like Water, Fire, Lightning Earth and Ice and the red ones just helped you fight and protect your homes and villages notch decided to take the black ones out but not before creating them here in case he ever wanted to put them in again. (remember this is a fanfiction Im just making this stuff up.)

So there u guys have it hey guys its my best freind lonwewolf123451s birthday yay! :D so anyway check out his story its the prequel to M.S.A. (minecraft strikers adventure) anyway he is deleting enderhope because it gave away too much of MY story he thought I was almost done. Tthis is by far my biggest chapter yet and Im happy about it bye now!


	14. Chapter 14:Aqua Striker

Here I am once again I'm typing a chapter It will take forever I type slow just wanted you to know open up document manager now you can read the words I tyyyyype tyyyyyype nanananana. (To the tune of words I cry I think that's the name of the song.) :D anyway that just came to me this morning when I woke up hope y'all like the parody and without further ado... whopa chapter time woup woup woup woup whoapa chapter time! (gandam style :D)

Dienex:I fight the creeper dude right.

Striker:I think so I take Skull.

Dienex:hey Lonewolf why the crap did u leave u jerk!

Lonewolf:hey its not my fault the writer told me to and I gotta do what he tells me to do sorry guys!

Me:guys the story is starting shut up already!

Striker/Lonewolf/Dienex: Fine.

Skull looked very pleased with himself as he held his sword up to my thought.  
"I wish I could dispose of you!" He said thrusting his sword into my skin gust a bit making me bleed a very little amount. "But herobrine needs you so Ill just have you come with me now. He said and grabbed my hands and tying me up in chain. I tried to break lose but I couldnt as he stood me up and called for his spiders then tossing me onto one and the chain belted into the spider to keep me on. Then I tried biting the chain but all I got was a bad taste of iron in my mouth. I looked over to see Dienex on another spider being in the same predicament I was in. then Skull got onto his spider and we went through the jungle me and Dienex struggled all we could but we couldn't break free. where were the others? I wondered looking back to see Arnold slung over the shoulder of a skeleton walking with its bow to the sides. And then I got an eyeful of Bob with only half of his body out of the dirt trying to break free. I turned back around to see that we were only halfway to the village where I knew for a fact they had a nether portal by. I struggled some more and was about to break loose when Skull's spider gave a burst of speed and came right next to me and Skull tightened them even more than the last time I was doomed. Then out of nowhere 2 spiders flew over our heads and landed in front where Dienex was killing the spider he was on letting him run for it. he took off and climbed a tree trying to escape I turned around to see a very dirty Bob swinging his arms like a mad man killing spiders left and right. one of the spiders killed the spider I was on and I ran toward a lake to try to swim away since spiders cant swim. I looked back to see Bob in chains and Skull chasing after me and Dienex caught again and put on another spider. I swam away and saw something under the water it was a chest! I quickly swam down and opeaned it looking for a weapon but only found a soggy old book, and 7 glass crystals. One was pure white, one was blue with a raindrop in the center, one had a real flame crackling inside its glass shell, one had a bolt of lighting on it, one a snowflake that was white as snow, one had a real live miniature creeper walking around it, and one had a huge boulderin side. I was wondering what they did when Skull grabbed me from behind and pulled me to the waters surface I accidentally crushed the blue one with the raindrop and I put the others into my pack. Then I felt something, I felt calm like nothing was going wrong then I was shot into the air in a spiral of water. I was in the center of the lake in a giant spiral of pure water I moved my arms to the left and the water in the lake did the same! a HUGE smile came across my face as I looked down at skull dumbstruck. I then thrusted my hands upward and skull was lifted into the air by the water then I pulled my hands back to where they were and Skull fell onto the water and he scrambled back onto the shore and I thrusted my hands once more creating a wave that pulled Bob Arnold and Dienex into the lake and I shifted them onto the other side their eyes widening looking very hilarious with their jaws at their feet. I then pulled the water to me and created an orb of water and threw it towards Skull and Creparah and it exploded and they got soaked washing away all the spiders in a rushing river. Then I fell into the water felling drowsy and splashed into the water as Dienex pulled me to the other end of the lake.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" He wanted to know as I stood up looking at creparah and Skulll as they ran away.

"I have no idea." I said.

THAT WAS AWESOME huh guys ive been waiting for this for a long time now. :D and btw I fixed the grammar on the 1st and 2nd chapters so they are better well here u go guys yay! :)


	15. Chapter 15: Dusk

Hey guys I am back and I am sadly banned from anything Minecraft for the weekdays I had semi-bad grades so I have to do these things in secret until progress reports *sigh*. :( she thinks that Minecraft is the problem. Friday doesn't count though so I can do this one then and Saturday and Sunday also Imma gonna be starting on a new story! Its...(confusing dots) POKEMON! PARMA REGION the greatest region ever! coming out in late something or other! :D Well anyway here you guys are...

Striker:That was awesome what I did in chapter 14 wasnt it?  
Lonewolf: I could have done it.  
Dienex: No you couldn't. You don't even have your powers yet.  
Lonewolf: Just get on with the d*mn story already!  
Dienex: dude the story's supposed to be PG!  
Lonewolf: Just because I don't get my powers until (NO SPOILERS!) Doesn't mean u guys can rub it in my face that Striker already did!  
Striker: That's just because I'm better than you.

Lonewolf: Oh just wait little boy next time I see you...

Dienex: Seriously guys just do the story already!

He stared at me with his lower jaw on the floor. I told him about the chest, the book and the crystals."Cool! Can I try?" He asked me very excited. I pulled out the snowflake crystal and handed it to him shaking off the icy cold feeling in my hand as he tried with all his might to crush it and failed to even make a dent. "Come on!" he said getting angry "let me try a different one." So I handed him the rest and he tried them all and failed miserably.

"Ugghhhh!" He yelled getting very frustrated.

"Maybe only I can do it?" I asked "Maybe they were meant for me like the _Infinity Sword_?"

"Maybe but I really wanted to do it." He said letting his shoulders droop.

"Dude its fine if I get powers you might too." I said reassuringly trying to cheer him u. "You wanna go see why Lonewolf ran off?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

"Fine." He said putting his hands in his pockets. And walking through the newly made rain forest. [!Corny joke alert!]

"Hey um wanna see the map I got at the temple?" I asked him, We completely forgot about it and I wanted to see It so badly.

"Lets wait until Lonewolf is here." He said as we got into the plain biome with Parma village only about 25 blocks away.

"Wait who's that over there?" I said running ahead seeing Lonewolf and a stranger with their blades unsheathed. The stranger looked like someone with an Enderman skin on donning iron armor and wielding an iron sword in each hand. The stranger brought one of his blade down onto Lonewolf's head but he parried the attack just in time countering with his own blade. The Enderman teleported behind him and attacked and was blocked again. They dueled parring and countering each others blade, Iron clashed against iron making loud clanking sounds. I pulled out my bow and an arrows and pulled the string back. I released my grip and of course because of my spectacular aim it missed landing 4 blocks to the right of the Enderman. I sighed then released another arrow this one landing by their feet. Dienex facepalmed and I tried at least 4 more times until hitting him right in the shoulder. He stopped and looked my direction seeing Bob, Arnold, Dienex and I. outnumbered 1-4 (Arnold cant really do much.) He teleported into a nearby Nether-portal ich I just noticed. So this is what he used the obsidian for. I thought and ran down the hill to see if Lonewolf was okay the rest following me downwards.

"Who the nether was that?" I asked him.

"That was Dusk he attacked me while I was building the portal and we fought his name was the only thing he said." Lonewolf said. as the sun went down completely leaving us in darkness.

"Lets get inside." Dienex said as we all headed for the church. "So We can see that map." I went inside and sat in one of the chairs we put in as did every one else. (We made the church our meeting room.) I took out the map and showed it to them, It had 4 green arrows pointing to different areas, one in a tundra biome, one in a forest biome, one in a desert biome and one in the jungle biome we came out of.

"Why are there arrows?" Lonewolf asked.

"They might be more temples." Dienex said.

"You mean like the jungle temple?" I asked him.

"There aren't any temples in a forest or a tundra though." Lonewof said.

"That wouldnt surprise me if they were though I mean compared to the crystals and the regeneration stuff this isn't weird at all." Dienex said.

"Well lets go to them then." I said "we'll split up to cover more ground. Ill go with Arnold, Dienex you go with Bob, and Lonewolf you go with wolfius where is he anyway?"

"I left him at my place."

"Okay then I'll go to the forest biome, Dienex you go to the desert and Lonewolf you go to the tundra since you could find more wolves there." I said.

"Fine." Lonewolf said.

"Okay with me." Arnold said. "Might as well." Dienex said. Bob grunted in reply.

"Then its settled we leave in the morning." I said as we all left the church and went into our houses. (Bob sleeps in Dienex's house.) And I buried myself under the warm dark blue covers. (I died them with lapis lazuli another thing that you an do in this world.) And I fell into a deep sleep.

There another chapter done! How did you all like it? why dont tell me in a review? and next or after the next chapter Im gonna add he oc and I suppose a lover of a particular pokemon may be happy with the results. ;)


	16. ch16why do bad guys get cool stuff?

Hey guys guess who...ME! Its me who did you think it would be your pet rat? (If you have a pet rat then I must be psychic muhahahahahahahhahaha.) *Ahem* well anyhoo heres the new chapter this will be 3rd person from Skull, Dusk, Creeparah and Herobrine in the throne room of the nether fortress...

Skull: This is my favorite *Grins a very boney evil grin*  
Creparah: mine too this is going to be good...

Skull, Creparah, and Dusk knelled breathing heavily at the foot of the steps leading upward to Herobrines throne of nether brick with netherrack aflame around the walls of the throne room where the dark lord of the nether himself sat looking down at the 3 warriors crawling back after another failed attempt to capture the humans.

"Master we have returned..." Skull said feeling nervous, Herobrine didn't take news like this well.

"And I see you have still have failed to capture a couple of thirteen year olds." Herobrine said looking down upon the worthless excuses for warriors.

"I'ts not our fault master one of them had unnatural powers." Creeparah said trembling of what Herobrine would do with them. suddenly herobrine was interested in this child.

"Unnatural powers you say..." what were these powers like?" He asked scratching his chin.

"The one they called Striker Hutassa flew up into the air in a spiral of water." Skull said.

"YOU FOOLS how could you let him escape! He yelled looking furious now the trio flinched and stared at him scared out of their minds "That child was the final key to unlocking the pathway to earth! "I need that child immediately!" He yelled calming down a bit. As the trio ran for their lives out of the throne room and into the weaponry snatching their weapons and walking down the hall to the portal room where you can spawn a portal into the overworld wherever you want.

"Wait!" A voice called to them they turned around to see Pyran ,the brains of their group though not a very good warrior, beckoning them toward his labratory.

"Whats going on?" Dusk asked.

"Come come." The blaze hybrid said blaze rods swirling around him with glasses made out of soul-glass ( Another thing you can do in this world turning soul sand into glass.) "Come come" he said as the four walked into his lab strange machines you would normally find in mods were scattered and rearranged to create strange machines these same machines that were used to created the portal to the overworld.

"What do you have for us now?" Skull said quizzically raising a boney eyebrow

"First before you do take off your armor and step inside." he said as he pointed to a tank the door swinging open and steam released into the room strange machines and wires connected to it.

"Why." Skull asked not trusting Pyron who plays jokes a lot once turning Creparah into gunpowder and Dusk into a silverfish.

"You will see..." Pyron said beckoning him into the chamber.

"fine but if this is one of your pranks this will be your fate." Skull said holding his diamond blade up to Pyron's throat

"I understand You will be very pleased now go. He said looking smug as Skull un equipped his armor and stepped inside the door swung closed and steam filled the tank lights flashed smoke filled the room and skull came out of the tank. he had a dark-gray color and he was staring at his arms and legs wondering what Pyron had done.

"You painted me?" He asked starring at Pyron wondering if this was a joke.

"No even better..." He said "I have transformed you into a Wither skeleton!" He said very pleased

"Hmmm a wither good work this will help." HJe said grabbing his sword and armor from the corner where he put it.

"No you wont be needing those." Pyron said as he walked down onto a table where three sets of armor and 4 blades rested. this will help you immensely. He said handing out the aromor and weapons. Skulls armor had dark-grey color, rib-bones on the shoulders, a wither skull in the center of its chest and a belt with a wither skull buckle Dusk's and creparah's had the same design but with creeper heads and ender eyes and different colors. Skulls new weapon had a dark- hilt grey with a Wither skull in the center and a Shining dark blue blade Dusk's was the same but with an Ender-eye, a Black hilt and a purple blade creparah's had a creeper-green color for both the hilt and the blade and creeper heads.

"Stronger than diamonds." Pyron said as they admired their new equipment.

"Thanks Pyron." They said and headed towards the portals disappearing in the purple light.

Well their you guys go hope you liked it :D And Also I have A POLL! check It out if you wanna It will be from today to Wednesday so go check it out!


	17. Chapter 17: Infinity

So hare (Bunny wabbit woohooo!) I am guys I'm here once again! Anyway Here is a new chapter!I'm still setting up Parma region. sorry for the short chapter I'll do a new one in a bit [Strikers P.O.V.]

I couldn't sleep (Mostly because the author of this story is now classified as an insomniac and well he wants me to be as close to him as possible lucky me.) I kept thinking about what happened to me today the crystals being connected with the sword. I was so confused then I heard a light buzzing my satchel was a few blocks away so I dragged myself out of my bed to see what the crap was with the wiki and I found that it was the book I found with the crystals The title read **INFINITY** I opened the book and "read" (again with the self-reading books.)

Helllo Striker this will tell you everything you need to know about the Infinity there are 3 types of infinity items:

Infinity Sword-this magical sword becomes more powerful as you do:

Infinity crystals-there are 7 crystals one of which you kinda used anyway each crystal allows you to control an element:

Boulder- Ability to control stone and dirt:

Ice- Ability to control ice/snow/spawn snow golems:

Creature- Ability to spawn 1 of each mob (hostile and passive) and control them:

Thunder- Ability to generate/fire lightning bolts and ride thunderclouds:

Aqua- Ability to control water:

Flame- Ability to control fire and lava:

Infinity- The most powerful of the 7 you become almost invincible and you can control all blocks and fly:

Infinity armor- golden armor that grows stronger as you do:

As I read I heard something coming from the library that Dienex lives in. I ran outside to see nothing so I went back inside my room to try to go to sleep.

3rd from Skull, Creparah, and Dusk

"You idiot! He almost saw you!" Skull yelled slapping Dusk in the head his invisibility is the only element of stealth they have.

"Well what are we waiting for we can capture him now!" Dusk yelled

"Its all part of my plan..." Skull said Skull told them that we were waiting for them to separate so we can divide and conquer. "Now remember ill go for Striker Dusk go for the kid with the wolf and Creparah you go for the kid with the iron golem OK?

"I'll go back to spying on them." Dusk said as he faded away so only his deep purple eyes were present.

"I'll go to my posssst." Creparah said walking away to go hide behind Dienex's house.

There u are guys and sorry for not updating for a while the days just flew by and also here are the reveiw answers (I havent done these in a while either)

Review answers:

To hotrod: sorry for not having your name on here and that OC you sent me was pretty good but you might need to tone down the enchantments and make them iron swords because that would've taken him forever to do and it will make Lonewolf look bad and are you the same guy that said he would accept cookies by mail and please pm me i cant figure out how to pm you.

So there u go guys yay!


	18. Chapter 18:Lonewolf 1

Hey guys. I'm gonna cut to the chase and get to the chapter OK.

Lonewolf: Hahahaha suckers since no one did the poll I randomly got chosen to go first epic *fistbumps the air*

Lonewolfs P.O.V.

I woke up and shooed my wolf awake ready to start the day off, I went to the church to grab my copy of the map. I saw something move in thew distance I turned but saw nothing so I went Inside and grabbed the map. Wolficus barked and barked at something in the woods but I told him to stop before he woke up the others. I went into the forest walking around trees and fighting off a few mobs nothing unusual and I stepped into the tundra biome. the high trees making the other trees in the forest look like saplings I held my bones and was looking for some wolves to tame as a Grey wolf jumped up out of no where and snatched them when it landed I could see it was female had a purple collar and It ran around in circles trying to eat its tail.

"Where did you come from." I asked It it wagged its tail and stood up I leaned closer and It licked my face panting as I stared at it some more.

"Sunny!" I heard a voice calling I turned around to see a girl running up to me she was wearing...(A/n I'm sorry to eveelover 39 if I get this wrong You didn't give me a description of what she looks like) She was wearing an iron helmet Iron leggings,gold boots and a gold chestplate she had Long black hair she ran up to me holding a golden sword enchanted with unbreaking VII and sharpness III and looked at her dog very disappointed in it for running off.

"Sunny" she said wagging her finger at the mutt and then snatching the bones back from its jaw and handing them to me. "Stop running off." She said then turned to me "Sorry for that my names Lisa whats yours?"

"Lonewolf." I said

"That's a strange name well I'm not sure if I can trust you but... OK I trust you."

"That fast?" I said thinking about when I first met Striker.

"Yeah I trust a lot of people why not you?" She said looking at me confused.

"Well I'm not all that trusting."

"That's fine so where are you heading?"

"There's another tundra far away from here past a plains and a jungle in that tundra is a temple which I am heading for, you can come along if you like."

"OK why not I like a good adventure." She said and we walked off talking and fighting mobs she told me that her village was destroyed by creepers and she was the only survivor that night she was almost eaten by zombies but sunny saved her I looked at the mutt and it didn't look too bright but if it had a big heart it was okay with me. I told her my past which will probably be another story cause the writer hasn't come up with it yet. we came into the plains and who would be waiting for me but Dusk, Skull, and Creparah standing with new armor and weapons I readied my bow and shot one arrow skull dodged and ran up to me and trusted his sword I dodged the blow as Creparah placed a block of TNT down and lit it exploding in my face as Lisa attacked Dusk she was pretty good with a sword but I had to help her so I got up and ran towards Dusk He dodged the blow by teleporting behind me skull took out a boney crossbow and shot it at me I dodged ans I saw Creparah carrying Lisa off I shot at him and he dropped her he placed 4 TNT on the floor and they exploded creating a giant crater as we kept attacking. I decided to make a run for it I called to lizzy and we ran for the jungle hiding atop a tree.

that was cool! and i hope i got the oc right sorry if i didnt well there u go peoplz


	19. Chapter 19:ice temple

Hey I'm back here's a new chapter yay!

Lonewolf: it's still me yay!

Me and Lisa stayed up there for a while and as the clock ticked, seriously i have a clock in my pack, when we heard complete silence I looked over the treetop and they were gone. Me and Lisa climbed down and ran through the jungle.

"Who were those guys?" Lisa asked puzzled.

"There out to get me." I told her.

"You must live a fun life."

We ran all the way to the tundra biome and started walking along the tundra path until we met a giant castle made entirely of ice blocks! the castle looked to be about 20 blocks high and 20 blocks wide with 4 turrets. we walked inside and saw a giant room with doorway after doorway it didn't look much like a temple at all. I climbed the first turret and made my way to the top shivering under the coldness I found a small room with a chest so I opened it and inside I found 3 Iron, 1 diamond, 2 obsidian, and an emerald. I looked around and saw a switch I turned it on in curiosity and the turret started shaking. Me and Lisa ran out just when it collapsed. I stared at the gaping hole in the castle and finally walked into the other turret I opened the chest to find 2 diamonds, and 1 emerald, I flipped the switch and ran when it collapsed I did the same with the other 2 and got a total of (including the ones I got earlier) 5 diamonds, 4 emeralds, 9 iron, 2 obsidian and a pumpkin. I grasped the switch for the 4th turret and flipped it I ran to the room and instead of nothing I found a ladder in the middle of the room! I climbed down with Lisa following me and I found a ender chest at the bottom! I opened it and found a ender pearl. but it wasn't green like they usualy are this one was purple like the color of the enderman's eyes I picked it up and it broke in my hands. it dissolved into purple goo and it spread throughout my arm and the right-side of my body I felt woozy and I fell unconscious as Lisa screamed her head off.

Yay cliff hanger and sorry for the short chapter and I have a pretty epic announcement... Pokemnon parma region will be coming out this weekend or sonner or later *does a little happy dance and knocks into a creeper* Um uhh bye now *he says and runs out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20: goo

Happy chapter 20 everybody yay! *cricket noises appear in backround* Well anyway here's the new chapter with lonewolf123451 being consumed by the purple ooze...

Lonewolf: ahh get it off get it off!

Striker: I think you look good with purple ooze eating at you

Lonewolf: Just wait little boy when I get this goo off me your gonna get a mouthful of it!

I shacked and shook and wailed my arms trying to break free of the ooze I kicked it away and it formed into a ball about a block wide and it floated around. suddenly the floor opened up and I was brought into a massive arena. there were snow blocks on the floor and the walls were made out of obsidian I knew just what was going on, spleefing. ugh I hate spleefing. I found in my hand was a diamond shovel and the black goo morphed and shaped into a minecraftian with a black shovel in his hands. I started smacking the snow with my shovel and broke a few blocks but he just dodged the holes and came at me. I attacked with my sword and I lost 5 hearts, NO CHEATING a voice in my head said and my sword and armor evaporated into nothing but air I only had my diamond shovel now. I hit the snow blocks underneath him but he jumped over them like he could fly I knew what I had to do so I ran to a corner and swiped at all the blocks around me then crafted snow blocks from snowballs I made and made 4 snow blocks I placed them like a bridge then I made a bigger gap and placed a block right where he was about to jump and he flew into the hole. I had won! or so I thought because he came out and was inside a ball form again he made the entire floor collapse again and I appeard in a suit of diamond armor carring a bow with infinity and one arrow the orb attacked thrusting straight forward I rolled out of the way and fired 3 arrows simultaneously none hitting their mark.

"Lonewolf?" Lisa called

"Kinda busy right now come help!" I yelled and fired another arrow.

she came down the hole and fell she had her usual getup and she pulled out her butter blade (Say that 5 times fast) and swiped at the orb but it just regenerated and attacked again.

"Were in a lot of trouble!" I yelled firing another arrow and it hit its mark the orb flew into the air and morphed into a giant mutant enderman it stared at me and I stared at it. Big mistake.

sorry it was kinda short there wasnt much talking and thats usually what makes long chapters but im posting 2 today so u should be okay...


End file.
